Flash memory devices can be operated using both positive & negative voltages from positive and negative pumps, which are also called bi-directional charge pumps. Such positive and negative pumps are typically separate devices that consume physical area on the flash memory integrated circuit or circuits. Bi-directional charge pumps are configured such that the same voltage magnitudes are applied for the negative pumps (NPumps) and the positive pumps (PPumps). The devices do not generate different magnitude voltages, such as −15V and +7V. Bi-directional charge pumps also do not generate both positive and negative voltages at the same time.
Desirable in the art is an improved bi-directional charge pump that improves conventional bi-directional charge pumps as to these and other aspects.